Oração
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Mello faz uma oração diante do túmulo de L, enquanto reflecte sobre a sua vida. Mesmo num momento singular ele pensa em Near, até que juntos percebem que sempre estiveram sozinhos. [MxNxL][OneShot]


**Título** – Oração

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello, Near, L

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Nesta Fic. uso o "tu" para L e o "ele" para Near.

**Dedicatória** – Às pessoas mais importantes na minha vida (a seguir aos meus pais). Dead Lady e Yukix… adoro-vos!

Death Note não me pertence mas se pertencesse, eu retiraria o Mello ao Near para ficar com ele para mim!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oração**

Olhando o horizonte onde o azul cruzava o cinzento do além. Eu pensava em ti… O meu olhar atravessa as nuvens e voa muito mais além, até onde posso enxergar, até onde eu te poderei ver…

Uno as minhas mãos numa oração e rezo. Palavras vagas sem sentido algum saiem da minha boca. Rezo pelo tempo, pela estação, pelas horas, pela terra, pelo sol, pelas estrelas e rezo por mais… Rezo pelo passado, rezo pelo futuro mas acima de tudo… rezo por ti, rezo por ele, rezo por mim e rezo pelo presente. Ajoelho-me perante a tumba, aperto as mãos uma contra a outra com mais força e a oração sai com mais convicção da minha alma, atravessa os meus lábios e murmura, ecoando pela atmosfera. Fecho os meus olhos e recordo… lembro-me de ti.

À minha frente ergue-se o túmulo do meu Deus, o único digno desta oração. E eu continuo a rezar… És o único que me deu uma razão de viver e o único que eu venerei e… venero. Tu estás vivo, algures entre o céu e a terra. Um lugar onde a alma dos heróis se elevam e permanecem, até um dia regressar. À lua e às estrelas, aos meus sonhos… olha por mim, olha por nós.

Por um momento separo as mãos, agarro na cruz que mantenho junto a mim durante todos estes anos e a beijo. Devolvo mais um olhar para o túmulo e penso em algo que não tivesse dito. Eu adoro-te, eu amava-te… Que mais palavras posso usar para te pedir algo que nem eu sei se quero?

Deito-me em cima da terra grosseira e estática por anos pesados e volto o meu olhar para o céu. Recordo…

Nosso senhor que por mim olhas…

Tu eras alguém que me aceitou. Eras alguém que me compreendia e dizia que eu tinha capacidades e mostrava a mínima intenção de as desenvolver.

Eu cresci à tua sombra, fui educado para ser como tu mas hoje não me ajoelho perante a tua alma só por te adorar.

Eu santifico o teu nome perante o meu mundo…

Largo a cruz que pende sobre a terra. Continuo a fitar o céu que é atravessado por aves em migração. Mesmo aqui eu não deixo de pensar nele. Fui levado para um orfanato quando não tinha mais ninguém. Foi lá que encontrei duas pessoas que hoje não consigo esquecer. O meu Deus e outra pela qual estou a rezar agora.

Raios de sol tornam-se mais intensos e que me fazem resguardar um pouco mais a vista. Protejo os olhos com o braço e continuo a olhar para o vazio.

Desejo que um dia possa pertencer ao teu reino…

Levanto-me e não desvio os olhos daquela pedra sublime à minha frente. Local sagrado onde repousam restos mortais de quem mais estimei. A letra ressoa na minha mente, atraindo-me para uma realidade pertencente ao passado. Fico sentimental e volto a pensar em ti.

L… Tu que olhas por mim nesse céu imenso. Sim, porque é o único mundo que te poderia aceitar… Ajuda-me a recordar aqueles momentos que não voltarão jamais. O dia em que o conheci, o dia em que o odiei e o dia em que o comecei a amar.

Mesmo assim agirei de acordo com a tua vontade…

Mas não me separes dele nunca…

L, cujos restos mortais estão mesmo por debaixo do meu corpo, há quantos anos já estás aí? Mas sinto-te a olhares para mim, a ouvires mais uma prece minha, a tocares-me de forma tão singela que me obrigas a presta a mais sensível atenção para te sentir. Tu que te transformaste num anjo que me guarda. Também olhas por ele? Eu sei que sim. Eu sei que nunca o abandonaste e sempre o guiaste por trilhos que nunca pude caminhar. Afinal… ele foi escolhido para te suceder, enquanto eu fiquei para trás a vê-lo caminhar sobre a terra batida manchada de sangue, sem sequer olhar para trás e lembrar que exististe.

Hoje sobre ti me deito e mostro que me lembro. Mostro que estás vivo dentro de mim…

Quer na tua realidade ou na nossa…

Estico a minha mão ao céu com a esperança de te voltar a tocar. Estás aqui na minha beira? Estás ao meu lado? Ou também me abandonaste para ficares perto dele?

Também ofereces a tua protecção a quem achas ser mais adequado para usar o teu nome? Reconhece-me por favor! Sobre este céu de solidão, sobre recordações que só eu possuo, sobre sentimentos que mais ninguém retém… lembra-te que eu existo e que estou aos teus pés pedindo um pouco de compaixão, pedindo para, pelo menos, ter uma razão de viver.

Preciso de saber se ainda pensas em mim, se ainda depositas esperanças em mim ou se tudo o que fiz serviu para ser lançado para esse poço onde me estou a afundar cada vez mais.

Near… mesmo agora tem o L do seu lado. Ele fica desse lado a protegê-lo e a guiá-lo, enquanto a minha presença está presa nesta oração sobre um túmulo que nunca me escutará.

O dia de hoje que será o mesmo de amanhã…

Estou sozinho mais uma vez, perante o céu e a terra. Odeio-o cada vez mais mas também o amo. Ele teve tudo e eu nada… Roubou o meu Deus, ao qual jurei obediência e fui rejeitado sem motivo algum. Alguém que disse que eu tinha potencial e depois o deitou fora, deixando-me sozinho tal como eu o tinha conhecido.

Mas eu venero-te… Meu Deus que não olhas por mim e, cujo teu olhar atravessa o meu corpo como se eu fosse feito de vidraça transparente. Como se a minha presença fosse uma ilusão e nada mais…

Mas aqui diante dos Santos eu volto a juntar as minhas mãos e rezo. Rezo para que tu nunca saias do lado dele, rezo para que nunca o abandones, rezo para que um dia ele me reconheça.

Deus traidor a que agora renuncio. Deste-me tudo e agora retiras até a minha alma. Por dentro desses teus quebra-cabeças arranjas-te espaço para me colocares e resolveres até já não servir para nada. Mas há algo que só eu posso fazer e mesmo sendo rejeitado pelo céu, eu faço. Eu rezo…

Perdoa eu não puder fazer mais nada…

Rezo por ti… rezo por ele… e… rezo pelo futuro…

Levanto-me e volto a encarar o céu. Uma lágrima desce o meu rosto e volto a sentir-me abandonado. Não adianta tentar acreditar em algo que sei não ser verdade. Usei as minhas forças todas para pensar que estás ao meu lado a olhar para mim, mas foram mentiras para não voltar a chorar. Deuses não existem, o que me faz odiar mais…

Olho para o horizonte e vejo uma sombra a aproximar-se. Tento focar mas não consigo distinguir. Aperto mais as minhas mãos e volto a murmurar esta oração sem fé.

Assim como eu te amo cada vez mais…

Passos aproximam-se de mim. Será um sinal? Será que esta minha oração chegou até ti e despertou a tua atenção?

Uma voz muito minha conhecida entra dentro dos meus ouvidos e faz-me abrir os olhos. Ele está à minha frente a olhar-me com aquela expressão que eu renego.

"- Ainda a rezar Mello! Mas será que não sabes fazer mais nada?"

Fúria percorre o meu corpo mas controlo-me. Se hoje ele chegou onde está é porque alguém olhou por ele… E não foi esse a quem chama de anjo e eu de Deus. Se agora está à minha frente é porque eu rezei por ele!

Ele olha-me com aquele olhar, tentando decifrar-me mais uma vez. Tentando compreender o seu puzzle preferido. Quando olha para mim é o único momento em que vejo emoção no seu olhar. Uma alegria enorme para ter mais uma oportunidade para me dissecar para seu próprio proveito.

Mas desta vez não fica a olhar-me. Fecha os olhos e senta-se sobre a terra. Junta as pernas e cruza os braços à volta delas e olha o mesmo horizonte que eu sempre fitei.

"- Ao menos ele reconhece a tua presença com tanta oração. É impossível passares despercebido a ele!"

Escutarei de novo as tuas palavras…

"- Todo este tempo ele sempre esteve contigo. Por certo, ele pensou no dia em que ascendi ao seu nome: "Um sucessor meu não precisa da minha presença" e ele ficou sempre contigo… Eu invejo-te… Mello…"

Ele inveja-me? Invejava-me durante este tempo todo? Mas eu sempre o odiei e ainda agora odeio. Odeio tanto o quanto o amo…

Separo as minhas mãos e sento-me ao seu lado. Imito-o na sua posição e recupero o olhar pelo que ninguém me poderá tirar nunca. Este horizonte hoje parece-me mais belo que nunca.

"- Mas… eu… não posso ignorar a sua existência Mello. Porque sempre que o recordo, eu penso ainda mais em ti…"

Ele pensa em mim!? E só agora o diz? Não há problema… Ainda não é tarde.

Juntos olhamos aquele céu onde acreditamos ser o lugar onde o… meu Deus… o seu anjo… está. Afinal, sempre estivemos os dois sozinhos invejando e odiando alguém que estava igual a nós.

Rompo o fio que prendia a cruz ao meu corpo e enterro-a na terra. Deus nunca existiu e nunca existirá. Estamos entregues a nós próprios…

"- Agora percebi parte do teu enigma Mello… Tu fazes loucuras porque acreditas que uma entidade te protegerá e te salvará. Essa cruz era o teu objecto protector…"

Talvez sim… talvez não… Deus não existe… pelo menos para nós os dois que sempre estivemos sozinhos. Odiando e invejando…

Tens fé Near?

"- Fé? Nunca soube o significado disso. Sempre foi algo que não entendi…"

Eu tenho fé no futuro. Um dia vou ser reconhecido e serei melhor que tu. Isso é fé e isso sou eu.

"- Então é por isso que nunca te compreendia."

Pelo menos tenho algo que ele não tem e que me aproxima mais de Deus que ele.

"- Espera Mello… Acho que afinal eu sei o que é a fé. Eu tenho esperanças que um dia nós os dois poderemos ficar juntos sem esta rivalidade."

A isso chama-se fé.

"- Mello…"

Sim?

"- Posso acabar a oração contigo? Já que L não nos guia nos nossos caminhos, então irá ouvir-nos juntos."

Juntos cairemos nesta tentação…

Aproximamo-nos e unimos as nossas mãos, entrelaçando-as umas nas outras. Eu o senti e ele me sentiu… Ele apoiou a sua cabeça no meu ombro e eu o protegi mais. Levantámos um último olhar para céu e, por momentos, eu juro que vi a face de L ali reflectida a sorrir para nós.

Deus não existe, mas tu L… exististe e ainda existes dentro dos nossos corações. És tu o elo que nos liga e… A ti dedico esta oração…

Amén!

**Fim**


End file.
